Not Cheating
by brittana11
Summary: When something happens to Brittany everyone thinks she's cheating even though she wouldn't and didn't. Santana G!P
1. The Start

**This is the last of my stories that I have typed so after this it could take awhile before I update or upload any stories. I don't own anything from Glee.**

**Not Cheating**

Until she had met Brittany in second grade, Santana had thought she was a freak with no chance at making friends cause she would never let anyone close to her. It wasn't until Brittany had seen her in the bathroom that she let her in. Only cause Brittany was so sweet, innocent and non-judgment. Her parents raised her to be kind to everyone so meeting a girl with a dick didn't even faze her. They had become best friends, then best friends with benefits and finally after much denial girlfriends.

Now here Santana was halfway through senior year driving like a maniac to get her pregnant fiancée to the hospital. To be honest she was probably more scared about this birth than Brittany. They were engaged cause as soon as Santana had found out that Brittany was pregnant she decided to marry her.

**00000000000000000000**

Nine months earlier

"I love you baby, but everyone's coming over in an hour." Brittany moaned as Santana fondled her breasts.

"Then we'll just have to make it quick." Santana said kissing Brittany's neck.

"Ugh hurry up." an inpatient Brittany complained as Santana fumbled with unbuttoning Brittany's pants. Of course it didn't help that Brittany already had hers off and was now rubbing her exposed boner.

"Babe I'm trying, but you're sort of distracting me." Santana gasped finally getting Brittany's pants off.

She held herself over the woman she was madly in love with soaking in everything for what seemed like the first time. It had only been two days ago that she had sung Landslide to Brittany and proclaimed her love for her. Needless to say she was grateful when Brittany jumped off of Artie's lap and into her arms passionately kissing her. Looking down she was ever trusting in those ocean blue eyes she knew so well. It was then that she promised herself to never ever hurt her.

She was going to go slow ease herself into Brittany, but apparently Brittany had other ideas. She thrust her hips up while pulling Santana down. They both gasped with pleasure when Santana's hard member entered into Brittany's pussy. Santana mental patted herself on the back for getting Brittany on the pill. She loved the feeling of Brittany's tight walls around her.

"Baby your fucking tight." Santana moaned beginning to thrust.

"Well...um...you're so...oh god..big." Brittany moaned matching Santana's pace.

She loved everything about Santana's dick. To most people it sounds weird a girl with a dick, but to Brittany she loves it. She gets the woman of her dreams, Santana of course, and they can actually have a family together without outside help. Not that she necessarily wants to start a family right now. No she'll wait until their done with college, but then it's on.

"I'm...closed, breathed Brittany clawing at Santana's back.

If fucking was a sport, Brittany is sure Santana and her would win. Especially with Santana's dick being the biggest dick Brittany has ever seen. It's ten fucking inches. And boy does Santana know how to use it on her.

"Oh, god I'm close too babe." Santana moans thankful Britt's parents are currently gone with her little sister.

Santana feels Brittany get tight around her, she looks down just in time to see her come undone. It's enough to send Santana over the edge as well. That and the fact the Brittany had just screamed her name.

They both came down from their highs wrapping their arms around each other. Shifting to the left so Santana wasn't lying on top of Brittany, her now soft member still inside of Brittany. They fell asleep only to be woken up by Quinn hollering from the front door.

"Wake the fuck up lazy heads. Santana Lopez you better not be having sex!" she shouted and everyone else snickered.

"Hun, we have to get up." Brittany said getting up.

Santana moaned at the loss of contact especially since she was just starting to get hard again.

"Oh stop your complaining, this is your fault. Do you really think I want to get up and entertain them no, but we have to." Brittany told her pulling on underwear and skinny jeans looking around for a bra.

"God I fucking hate the glee clue." Santana grumbled looking for her pants.

"Santana Lopez you do not hate the glee club and if you say it again you won't be getting any time soon." Brittany threatened pulling on one of Santana's shirts.

"Fine I like them just don't tell them that." Santana said putting on one of Brittany's shirts.

"Would I ever tell anyone." Brittany feigned being hurt.

"Awe I know babe." Santana snaked an arm around Brittany's waist kissing her.

They walked hand and hand to the door opening it. Only to see Quinn standing next Mercedes followed by the rest of the glee club.

"Finally we've been waiting here for ten minutes." Quinn said barging in.

"Well sorry for falling asleep. You know that we often fall asleep after a long Friday." Santana grumbled as all the New Directions made themselves comfortable.

"Please you two are still going at from when you finally got your head out of your ass and got your girl." Quinn laughed as everyone slowly put two and two together.

"Way to go Lopez." Puck said high fiving her.

"I can get you some-" Rachel started before Kurt cut her off.

"Please those two have to know the in's and out's of anything they need to know." Kurt laughed before Santana glared at him.

"Okay listen we all came over to see how you were doing you know with the whole gay thing." Puck said sitting down next to Santana who had Brittany sitting on her lap.

"What Puck is trying to say is that we're all worried about you two and how you're doing." Mercedes clarified.

"Perfectly fine,"

**I'm not sure about the start of this story. I'm not good at writing sex scenes so I tend to try and jump over them. Hope this one is at least bareable. Please tell me if you want to read more.**


	2. Pregnant

Over the next few weeks the whole school found out that badass resident HBIC Santana Lopez was gay for Brittany S. Pierce. They were in love with each other and could barely keep their hands off each other. Though it's not like that was something new.

At first some of the puck heads had made fun of them until Santana ended up sending half the team to the hospital. That and Sue said that if anyone picks on them she'd personal make their lives hell. She was the only other person aside from her parents and Brittany that knew about Santana's extra appendage.

"Would you two stop making out for two minutes." Rachel complained walking in.

"We don't need to see it every ten minutes." grumbles Finn sitting next to Artie who was also unhappy.

"Shut up, you're just jealous." Santana spat pulling away from Brittany for a second.

Brittany smiled at her giggling.

"Okay everyone we need to sell twenty thousand salt water taffy's to pay for nationals." Mr. Shue said walking in.

Brittany was about to scoot over to her seat when Santana grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I love you B, but if you move I won't fuck you for a month." Santana whispers threatening.

Brittany was about to say something when she shifts a little and feels Santana's boner. Turning she smiles evilly and Santana's breath catches. Brittany starts slowly grinding on her rubbing her ass against Santana's bulge.

"Looks like someone's excited." Brittany whispers turning to face Santana.

"Um...Mr. Shue those two are making everyone uncomfortable." Kurt said raising his hand.

"Shut it Hummel it's hot." Puck says shoving him.

"Ladies, stop. Brittany you need to sit in your own seat." Mr. Shue sternly told them.

"No," Brittany said surprising everyone.

Before Mr. Shue could say anything else Brittany covered her mouth and ran out of the room. Everyone looked questioning at Santana who shrugged. She was thankful that her boner had finally gone away.

"I'll go bring her back." Santana got up before anyone could say anything.

She knew that Brittany had been feeling a little under the weather that last two days. Figuring that she'd head to Cheerio's looker room that's where she went.

"Babe you in here?" Santana asked upon hearing gagging she knew she was. "Babe are you okay?" she worriedly asked.

"I don't feel good." Brittany whined coming out of the bathroom stale and falling into Santana's arms.

"Shh, it's okay. Come on I'll take you home." Santana said rubbing her back.

The drive back to Brittany's house took four times as long. Santana had to keep stopping so Brittany could throw-up.

"I'm sorry San,"

"Don't be sweetheart it's not your fault you feel bad." Santana reassured her opening the front door.

The next three days were hell for the Latina. Brittany was too sick to go to school and Brittany's parents wouldn't let her skip so she had to endure the torture of school.

"I don't think I've ever seen Brittany miss school for something other than skipping with Santana." Mike comment during glee rehearsal the fourth day Brittany was out.

"Maybe, but she needs to come back Santana has been a terror the last few days." Tina shuttered remembering the two facial slushies she received yesterday.

"I know she slushied me, threw me in the dumpster and kneed me in the crotch when I asked her what was wrong." Puck said as everyone stared at him wide eyed.

"Someone has to talk to her." Rachel said looking around for someone to volunteer.

"Um...how 'bout Quinn." Finn offered.

"How about no. I'm not putting my girlfriend in danger." Sam stated unable to believe they would put his girl in danger.

"She's the only one that can." agreed Kurt walking in.

"No-" Sam started.

"I'll do it only cause I want to know how Britt's doing." Quinn said then turned to Sam. "Don't worry honey, she won't hurt me cause it would upset Brittany." she reassures him.

At that moment Santana flings the door open and storms up to her seat. Quinn motions for everyone to leave. She walks slowly up to Santana sitting next to her. They sat in silence for several moments, Quinn knowing Santana has a hard time functioning without Brittany especially if something's wrong with Brittany.

"Her parents won't let you skip will they." Quinn says knowing full well Brittany's parents are more like Santana's than her own.

"Yeah, she's been throwing up, not sleeping well and just feels like crap overall." Santana started crying. "I don't know how to make her feel better."

"You know it almost sounds like she's pregnant." Quinn laughs completely missing the shocked look and then terror on Santana's face.

"Well I think I'm going to skip the rest of the day." Santana says getting up and leaving.

Quinn stares at her for a second. Brittany couldn't be pregnant could she, shaking her head, Quinn went to find the fest of the club and her boyfriend.

**00000000000000000000**

"Britt baby where are you? I have something I need you to do?" Santana shouted slamming the front door.

She ran up to Brittany's room only to find her curled up on the bed crying.

"Awe, baby." Santana sat next to her and she climbed into Santana's lap, crying, gripping tightly around Santana's waist.

Santana rubbed circles on Brittany's back. They sat like that for an hour Santana totally forgetting the possible pregnancy thing. She was more worried about making Brittany feel better. It wasn't until she looked over at the night stand that she noticed the pregnancy test on it.

"Britt...are you...um...pregnant?" Santana stammered losing all color as Brittany hung her head.

Brittany was terrified of what Santana would do. They had only just started dating and now she was pregnant. She was scared of what would happen now. She can't lose the love of her life, but knowing Santana she knows that she's so close to running out the door. If it comes to having to pick between the baby and Santana she knows she'll have to pick Santana. Just when she's about to say they don't have to keep the baby, Santana cups her face and kisses her hand.

"I don't have to keep the baby." Brittany cried.

"No, baby this is our child." Santana said putting her hands on Brittany's stomach leaning down to kiss her still flat belly.

"You want to keep the baby." Brittany hesitantly asked. "And still be with me?"

"Honey of course I do why would I want anything else. I love you and if you're going to have our baby then I love you even more." Santana said kissing her stomach again and then kissing her.

"Good cause I don't know what I would have done without you." Brittany said pulling Santana down with her.

"But your sure that your pregnant cause if you are we have to tell our parents." Santana was dreading this, she had just told her parents she was gay now she'd have to tell them she'd gotten her girlfriend pregnant and then there were Britt's parents. She was even more scared of letting them down.

"Of course I am silly I've taken nine pregnancy tests and I'm a week late." Brittany said kissing her.

"Um Britt I don't think this is a good idea." Santana moans as Brittany pulls her Cheerio skirt down cupping Santana's already perturbing bulge.

"Well it's not like I'm not already knocked up." Brittany smirks pulling down the special spanks and Santana's cock sprang free.

Santana shrugged Brittany did have point. It's not like she could get double pregnant.

"I don't want to hurt the baby." Santana said hovering over Brittany.

"You won't," Brittany pulled Santana down on top of her.

Two hours later they were cuddled up against each other Santana's hand on her stomach.

"I love you and you." Santana said to Brittany and their baby.

"I love you too," Brittany turned and kissed her girlfriend.

"We need to figure out how where going to tell our parents and what to do about the kids at school." Santana seriously said it had been on her mind for a while.

"Tomorrow honey, I tired." Brittany yawned snuggling closer into Santana putting her head on the Latina's chest.

"Tomorrow," Santana whispered Brittany already asleep.

**What will happen when they tell their parents and friends? **


	3. Finding out

It had been a week since they found out Brittany was pregnant. They had yet to tell anyone waiting for the doctor to call confirming it. Once that happened they'd tell Brittany's then Santana's parents.

Santana was pacing around the choir room and no one knew why she looked so nervous. In fact none of them had ever seen her nervous not even when she came out. Though Santana had a good reason to be nervous she was going to ask Brittany to marry her. It wasn't that she thought Brittany would say no, it was the fact that she was doing it in front of the glee club. In ten minutes or so whenever Brittany got here they would find out she was pregnant. They had planned to tell them today anyway cause the doctor had called and confirmed that yes Brittany was pregnant. The only thing was they weren't telling anyone, but their parents that it was Santana's. That was one secret she wasn't ready for anyone to find out about.

She was worried about what everyone would say when they found out Brittany was pregnant. Would Artie think it was his. As if she thought laughing at the idea. It still bothered her to think about how many men her girl had been with though now it didn't hurt quite as much because she was identified herself as a girl which she was aside from the dick was the one that got Brittany pregnant not any guy.

Brittany came in and her breath caught. Even in her Cheerio uniform that she wore everyday Brittany seemed to be glowing even more.

"Well now that we're all-" Mr. Shue started.

"Excuse me Mr. Shue I have something I would like to say." Everyone stared at Santana even more than when she came out to them. Mainly cause that was only a matter of time as most of the school suspected anyway. No everyone was wondering what more she could have to say.

"Um okay Santana," Mr. Shue hesitantly said unsure of wither this would be good or not.

"Brittany you know I would literally do anything for you. If you asked me to kill Quinn right now I would." Quinn laughed knowing Santana was just lightening the mood, but utterly serious. "I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you in the boys bathroom cause you got lost and I like to cause trouble. Over the years you've made me fall deeper and deeper in love with you. Every time I think I can't possible love you anymore you do something to make me love you even more." she paused pulling out a small red box and getting down on one knee. "Brittany S. Pierce if you allow me to be your wife I promise to take care of you and the baby. Please Brittany say you'll be my wife."

"Yes, Sanny a thousand times yes." Brittany cried as Santana put the ring on her finger then pulling her in for a kiss.

"Oh my god," gasped Rachel as everyone else just stared unable to do anything they were frozen. Sure they had heard wrong Brittany pregnant.

"Brittany are you pregnant?" Mr. Shue asked being the first one to get over the shock.

"Um...yeah," Brittany blinked totally unfazed by anything. She was on cloud nine. Her and Santana would be getting married. She was actually going to marry her best friend.

"I'm...going to go get Ms. Pillsberry." Mr. Shue said running out of the choir room. He didn't want to deal with all the drama about to go down.

"Brittany it's not mine is it?" Artie asked shaking.

"Hell no, it's not yours Professor X." Santana said putting an arm around Brittany's waist.

"So wait then Brittany cheated on you?" Kurt asked.

"And your okay with that Satan?" Mercedes finished staring not believing this.

"Brittany I can't believe you would cheat on Santana. I could see her doing it to you, but you really Britt." Quinn sternly said shaking her head.

"Britt how could you of all people do this to Santana and why are you okay with it?" Puck asked.

"Listen up it doesn't matter who the father is okay. I'm going to marry Britt and take care of her and the baby in a manner in which they deserve." Santana said glaring around daring them to say something against her fiancée.

During this whole time Brittany who was holding onto Santana with her right hand kept looking down at the ring on her left. It truly was a beautiful ring. A slender silver band that at the center met and formed a circle were a blue diamond was set. The diamond matched her eyes. She recognized it as Santana's maternal grandma's ring. The one she had left Santana. It meant the world to her that Santana trusted and loved her enough to give her this ring. It showed her that they truly were meant to be together and Santana was serious about their relationship. Not that she ever doubted.

"Well I for one think it's very romantic of you Santana and brave." Rachel said smiling elbowing Finn.

"Um...yeah what she said."

Santana rolled her eyes. The bell rang and everyone left, but Mike, Tina, Santana and Brittany. They had all had a free period.

"Congratulations I guess." Tina said smiling.

"Thanks though I'm not looking forward to having to push this baby out. What if I hurt it?" Brittany said dead serious.

"You won't babe." Santana reassured her.

"Yeah Brittany you couldn't so don't worry about it." Mike said putting a hand on her shoulder only after Santana had nodded giving her okay.

Tina and Mike were the only couple in the glee club that Santana could stand. They took pride in the fact that she never attacked them when either one would comfort Brittany. Also Mike was the only one who could dance with Brittany without Santana getting jealous.

"Thanks guys for the support your soo in the wedding. Now if you all don't mind I have a chorography session with Coach." Brittany said skipping out.

"Aren't you worried about what Sue will do when she finds out Brittany's pregnant?" Tina asked hugging Mike.

"No,"

**0000000000000000000000**

Brittany had just hung up the phone nodding at Santana confirming what they already knew, she was pregnant. When one Sue Sylvester walked in to see her two favorite Cheerios not that she'd ever admit it playing tonsil hockey while Santana lifted Brittany up spinning them around.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sue barked sufficiently scaring the two girls.

"Nothing," Brittany sheepishly said which to Sue meant something was up. The last time Brittany was like this they had told her they were in love not that she didn't already know that.

"Girls," Sue sternly said. She noticed they were doing that creepy thing were they talked without actually talking which only came in handy when relaying messages across a very noisy arena. Finally Santana exhaled and shrugged.

"I'm pregnant," Brittany dead pinned, "but I can still compete at Nationals as I'll only be two and a half months pregnant and next season until I give birth I'll help with chorography."

Sue looked between Brittany and Santana seeing the serious look on the Latina's face Sue had no doubt that this was real. It almost brought a smile to her face thinking of the amazing Cheerio these two could create. One with Santana's fire and Brittany's dance ability no one would be able to beat her.

"I'm glad you told me. I take it that it's Santana's." Santana nodded and Brittany smiled. "Well don't worry Lopez I won't kick your girl off the Cheerios I do still need her to choreograph the rest of you suck at it and she's better than even me." Sue chuckled as Santana seemed to calm down. "I agree with you Brittany now go torment some freshman or something."

**00000000000000000000000**

"We already told her and she's okay with it." Santana told them. "Thanks for support you two." she smiled.

"No problem Santana." Mike smiled as he and Tina left.

Santana walked out only to run into Puck waiting for her.

"You can't be seriously okay with Brittany being pregnant and just to let you know it's not mine." Puck said pulling into an empty class room.

"Well if you must know I'm terrified. I'm terrified that I'll be a bad mom or Brittany will decide I'm not good enough for her." Santana cried.

"That will never happen the way your girl looks at you. She's head over heels in love with you." Puck reassured her.

**0000000000000000000**

Brittany just left Sue's office heading to Spanish when someone dragged her into the bathroom.

"Quinn god you gave me a fight." Brittany gasped.

Quinn shook her head, "Brittany I can't believe you actually cheated on Santana. I don't care what she says, she's devastated." She told her off.

"Quinn this is between Santana and me." Brittany sheepishly said.

"No, you're the one hurting Santana and since she won't want to upset you I will." Quinn said right as Santana slipped in behind her.

"You don't understand Quinn." Brittany pleaded looking at Santana, she nodded.

"I don't think-"

"Shut it Q we're going to tell you something that very few people know so you have to promise to not tell a soul okay." Santana said a little fear in her voice.

"I promise now what the fuck is going on?" Quinn asked a little worried by the looks Brittany and Santana were giving each other.

"Um..." Santana looked very uneasy.

"The baby's Santana's." Brittany said smiling wrapping her arms around the uneasy Latina who leaned back into her.

"What? How?" Quinn said very very very confused.

"I have a dick okay so yes I can and did get Brittany pregnant." Santana said shifting around in Brittany's arms to face her. "And despite the fact that raising a baby at our age will be hard I wouldn't change it for the world." she lightly kissed her nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. It explains why you two would always wait for everyone to leave before changing. But why didn't you tell me before? I wouldn't have said anything." Quinn said shocked to say the least, but also relieved that Brittany hadn't cheated on Santana.

"Please if Brittany wasn't pregnant you'd so use this against me if I upset you." Santana joked, but really was serious.

"Maybe your right, but I won't now. So if you need anything I'm here for you. Have you told your parents?" Quinn asked.

"No we're going tonight first Britts then mine." Santana said pulling Brittany up against her.

"Well good luck I guess, but we'd better go to Spanish." Quinn said pulling them both out with her. Now that she knew why Santana never took a shower with the rest of them it all made sense. Why she was so distant from everyone, but Brittany. Anyone else would have teased her even Rachel maybe not Kurt. Brittany though was so innocent and liked everyone no matter what the girl could walk into a jail and get the most harden criminal to like and protect her.

If Quinn was honest that is exactly what Brittany did. She got the most guarded person Santana Lopez to let her in. It made her feel a little sad that Santana didn't trust people enough to tell them and she also felt horrible for Brittany. Everyone thought she was cheating on Santana when she really wasn't. Some way somehow Quinn had to get Santana to tell the rest of the glee club at least for everyone's sake. Everyone would question Brittany about who the father is and at some point Santana would lose it.

**Not sure how I like Quinn's reaction I feel like it needs more so I might end up changing it later.**


	4. Dads verses Moms

Santana walked to her car holding Brittany's hand after Cheerios practice. Brittany was unusual quiet. She was worried about what her father would do to Santana. They didn't know she had a dick. Somehow they had kept that a secret and to this day neither of them know how. Santana was everything to her and the thought of losing her was too much. She didn't want to spend another night not waking up in Santana's arms, her soft dick pressed against the blonde's thigh. That's what Brittany wanted from this moment on. She was just worried their parents wouldn't understand.

Santana on the other hand was a nervous wreck. She was terrified of what Brittany's dad would do to her when he found out. Despite the fact that every fiber of her being telling her to run she was driving to Brittany's house. She was about to tell her second family her biggest deepest darkest secret.

"Hun, are you okay?" Brittany asked putting her hand on Santana's thigh.

"I'm just so worried about how they'll react to you know." Santana said knowing full well how people generally reacted was bad.

"Well if you're talking about the pregnancy they'll be pissed, but if you're talking about your dick mom will be happy." Brittany said cupping Santana's crotch as Santana looked at her in shock over her mother comment. "What she really wants grandkids one day and keeps telling me so. She'll be happy cause she knows that I would defiantly have your children "if I could." Dad will probably just be shocked and then start treating you like any other guy though since he knows how well you treat me he might be perfectly fine with it."

Santana sighed, "I hope your right B."

"Of course I am they did raise me didn't they." Brittany smiled.

"Yes they did and I'm the luckiest woman in the world for that." Santana said pulling into Brittany's driveway only to see her parents car also there. "Britt I thought we agreed to tell my parents later tonight." she started to really freak out.

"San I didn't invite them." Brittany says frantically grabbing Santana's arm to keep her here.

"Girls don't just sit in the car come in." Pam Pierce yells from the door shaking her head.

Santana gets out and rushes around the car to open Brittany's door. She then helps her out putting a protective arm around the blonde's waist. Pam chuckles at how gentlemanly Santana always is with her daughter. She couldn't have asked for a better friend and partner for her daughter. It had shocked her to hear from Santana's mother Maria how much of a handful and bitch she could be. Pam had only ever seen Santana be sweet, nice and polite. Though when she heard how many times Santana had been "suspended" or how many fights she had gotten in it didn't surprise her. Santana had a temper and was ultra protective of Brittany which she was thankful for.

The one thing that had always surprised her was that Santana never lost her temper with Brittany no matter what. She was shaken from her thoughts by Brittany hugging her before dragging Santana into the house. Deciding she should follow she shuts the front door.

Within five minutes their all sitting in the living room. Maria and Carlos Lopez and Pam and Steve Pierce on one side Brittany and Santana on the other.

"Um girls this isn't something I really want to talk about-" started Carlos who looked at his wife for help. While the Pierce's just looked confused, Maria had called and said they all needed to talk.

"Santana we have to talk about you know what." Maria said, Santana's grip tightened on Brittany's arm as their eyes met. "Oh well at least Brittany already knows although why I ever thought she didn't is beyond me." she laughed.

"Mind clueing us in." Pam said now worried.

"Um...well...you see Mr. and Mrs. Pierce." Santana started.

"For the last time it's Pam and Steve, but continue." Pam said.

"I have a dick." Santana said really fast burring her head into Brittany's neck.

"Come again, did I just hear right you have a dick Santana?" Steve asked before his wife elbowed him.

"Oh, Santana honey it's okay and I guess it's actually better for you two as your kids will genetically be both of yours. I'm expecting no less than two now okay." Pam said hugging both girls.

Steve was just staring unable to do anything. This had caught him completely off guard. It didn't change at all how he felt about Santana, she still was the only one he trusted with Brittany's heart. Upon seeing Santana's face full of fear looking at him he felt bad.

"Santana this doesn't change anything cause I know you love my daughter and she loves you that's all that matters." Steve smiled at her and she relaxed.

"I'm so glad your okay with this. We just thought you ought to know since our daughters are dating now." Maria said squeezing her husband's hand.

"Please why wouldn't we be now we'll have proper grandchildren without the help of a third part." Pam said hugging Maria.

"About that," Santana nervously squeaked.

"About what?" Carlos asked having a bad feeling about what was about to be said.

"Um...well you see we've been very carefully, but..." Santana trailed off.

"I'm pregnant," Brittany manages to say before sobbing into Santana's shoulder.

Santana knew she was just upset about the possible bad reactions of their parents.

"She's what?" Carlos asked hoping he'd heard wrong.

"Honey you can't, oh my god." Steve who had stood up fell back down on the couch.

Santana held onto a still crying Brittany knowing full well that their father's were still in shock.

"Mom," Santana quietly said.

"Sweetie, are you two sure?" Maria asked. There was no doubt in her mind that the baby was her daughters. The day a month ago when Santana had finally asked Brittany to be her girl was the happiest she had ever seen her daughter without Brittany. Not that she knew the reason until the next day when her daughter told them what they had suspected for years. She was gay.

Maria absolutely loved and adored Brittany. She brought out a side of Santana that she hadn't seen since Santana started school. The thought of her little girl having a baby was scary, but at this time it seem like they were having a baby wither she liked it or not. She knew she'd have to accept this or Santana would cut her out of her life. There was one thing that was certain Santana loved Brittany and would also love this baby.

While both men were still in shock and Maria was having an eternal battle, Pam looked at her two girls. Her daughter was pregnant with Santana's baby. Even though they were young, too young in her book to have a baby she was excited. The way that the two girls were acting she figured they didn't mean to get pregnant.

She could tell that despite the fact that neither of them were ready or planned to have a baby right now they were happy. Santana obviously loved her daughter and their unborn baby. Even right now she could tell by the way Santana was holding her daughter both their hands on Brittany's stomach. It made Pam smile knowing how happy they were together.

"Mom, Pam say something." Santana said looking worried.

"Well I guess we'll have to get you both your own place as I don't plan on being woke up by a crying baby." Pam said and Maria agreed.

"We have an apartment downtown they can use. Maybe they should think about marriage." Maria said smiling both women obviously knowing Santana would never leave Brittany now.

"Santana proposed to me in glee today." Brittany smiled showing them the ring.

"Well at least you have some sense girl." Carlos said snapping out of his shock. "I don't want my grandchild born out of wedlock." he smiled.

"Daddy your okay with this?" Santana hopefully asked.

"I'm not happy, but it's not like we can undo this and by the look on your face sweetie abortion is not an option nor is adoption." Carlos said hugging his daughter and Brittany.

He wasn't entirely happy with the whole situation, but at least his daughter had enough sense to marry the girl. There was no way in hell he'd let his daughter walk out on her child and his grandchild. Brittany looked over at him and his heart melted. He knew she loved his daughter with all her heart and was the best thing to happen to her.

Steve had seen and sat back watching everything that was going down. While he was upset that his little girl was pregnant and engaged. There was still no one he would rather have be with Brittany than Santana. If she was going to have anyone's baby it might as well be her.

"I too am not happy about this situation, but there's nothing we can do about it now so we'll just have to get use to this." Steve said.

"Girls why don't you go upstairs we need to discuss something's." Maria said pushing them towards the stairs.

"Well that went better than I expected." Santana said flopping down on her bed.

"They know us Santana what did you expect them to demand I get an abortion?" Brittany asked sitting down next to her.

"Frankly yes," Santana smiled leaning over and kissing Brittany non-existing baby bump.

"They know you would never let that happen cause if that's what we wanted we wouldn't have told them. In fact I'm pretty sure they know the only reason we told them is cause we're keeping it." Brittany told her.

"When did you get so smart?" Santana asked cupping her face and kissing her.

Brittany yawned and Santana could tell she was tired so she did what any good fiancée would do. She got them both under the covers and snuggled together. Santana being the big spoon tonight her arms wrapped around Brittany, her fingers laced with Brittany's laying protectively on Brittany's stomach.

"Night San, I love you." Brittany yawned.

"Night babe, I love you too." Santana said kissing her shoulder.

**00000000000000000**

"Talk about a shocking day." Maria said as all four adults sat at the Pierce's dining table with cups of coffee.

"You're telling me it's not every day you find out your daughter's girlfriend has a dick, got her pregnant and their engaged." Pam said.

"Sorry about not telling you about the dick sooner." Maria apologized.

"It's not like it would have changed anything." Steve shocked everyone. "What they still would have had sex."

"As much as I hate to admit it Steve's right." Carlos agreed. "The bigger question is what do we do now?" he asked.

"I think Pam's idea of an apartment is good and honey we do have the one downtown." Maria said.

"I don't like this," both Steve and Carlos agreed.

"Well there's nothing we can do now, but support them. If we don't Santana will pull away as will Brittany." Pam said looking at Maria.

"Then maybe we should move them in this week. We'll talk more tomorrow after everything has sunk in. Right now I just want to lay down and sleep." Maria said.

All four when upstairs to get Santana, but stopped dead in their tracks when they opened Brittany's door. It wasn't something they had never seen before, but it was still special. Santana spooning Brittany their hands lying on Brittany's stomach.

"Well let's leave them be." whispered Pam backing out.

"They do make an adorable couple." Maria smiled as both men also smiled. There was no one else either man trusted with their daughter than the other girl.

**So I didn't want their parents to completely freak out on them, but I still wanted them to be a little upset about it. Next chapter we get to see extra protective Santana.**


	5. Scary Protective

It was late May and the whole school could now tell that Brittany was pregnant. She only had a small baby bump only being two and change months pregnant. But Santana had become a complete terror protecting Brittany and the entire school was thankful even Sue to be getting a break for a week while the glee club was going to New York for Nationals then the following week was the Cheerios had Nationals. So the school would get a two week break.

Sue had decided to help the glee club out. She got the Cheerios to hold a car wash to raise money. Will had a first thought it was some trick until Sue told him about Santana. If Will hadn't seen the terror that Santana had been since Brittany had gotten pregnant he wouldn't have believed her.

"This is an abomination to be at school let alone up at this god awful hour. It's not good for Britt or the baby." Santana growled and everyone back up not wanting to face the fiery Latina's rage.

"Everyone on the bus." Will said as no one moved until Brittany pulled Santana onto the bus.

Quinn was voted to sit across from them as she was the least likely to be killed by Santana.

"How are my girls?" Santana whispered sweetly smiling her hand on Brittany's baby bump.

"Sanny your silly," Brittany kiss her, "We don't know the gender."

"Yeah well I have a feeling it's going to be a girl." Santana smiled.

Everyone except Quinn were now terrified. No one had ever seen Santana so caring and frankly her smiling sweetly was just scary.

"Babe why don't you try to get some more sleep." Santana says putting an arm around Brittany's shoulders while keeping the other on the baby bump.

"I'm not tired," Brittany yawned leaning her head on Santana's shoulder and falling instantly asleep.

"Not tired," chuckled Santana careful not to wake Brittany.

"Has she had bad morning sickness?" Quinn asks scooting to the end of her seat.

"No not too bad, she's just been really tired lately." Santana said smiling down at her.

"Well she is growing your baby inside of her." Quinn said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know that's why I try to get her to sleep when she can. I don't want anything to happen to her." Santana said brush a piece of hair from Brittany's face.

"You really do love them both." Quinn said happy for Santana, true happy that her two best friends had found love.

"I do," Santana said still gazing lovingly at Brittany she had yet to even look up at Quinn.

"So I take it your parents took the news okay." Quinn questioned.

"Yeah," Santana said looking at Quinn for the first time. Her and Brittany hadn't told anyone about how their parents had taken the news or that they had their own apartment now. Santana didn't think anyone needed to know and if Puck found out they had their own place he would want to throw a party. That was out of the question as it would disturb Brittany and the baby. "They're cool with it and support us."

"That's good. Do you know the gender yet?" Quinn asked figuring Santana would have made Brittany go to the doctor wanting to make sure her child was okay along with Brittany.

"No we have our first sonogram after both Nationals." Santana smiled.

**000000000000000000000**

"Listen BITCH, my fiancée is preg-nant and thus needs to be in first class." Santana shouted at the person taking the tickets.

Will looked up from his newspaper to see Santana staring down one of the workers. He inwardly groaned not wanting to try and calm down a pissed off Santana. Looking around he couldn't see Brittany which shocked him, Santana hadn't let Brittany out of her sight since everyone found out she was pregnant.

"Um Santana," Will tentatively said.

"Oh hell no my mom's a lawyer bitch." Santana shouted as Puck, Sam, Finn and Lauren tried to hold her back.

It took them ten minutes to get her away from the woman and in a seat.

"Where's Brittany?" Puck asked still holding her down with the other three.

"No one knows, but Quinn and Mike are also gone." Kurt said a little worried their plane was about to start boarding.

"Quinn went to look for Brittany so probably did Mike." Mercedes butted in.

"I hope they find her quickly for such a small girl, Santana sure is strong." Lauren heaved trying to keep a hold of her.

**00000000000000000000000**

"Mike thank god have you seen Brittany? Santana lost it at some worker and only Britt can calm her down when she's that worked up." Quinn frantically said.

"Calm down, she had to pee and Santana was busy so I took her." Mike calmly said, "cause we all know what Santana would do if we lost Brittany." he shuttered.

"Well you can head back I'll bring our mommy to be." Quinn smiled. Mike was a really nice guy and Tina was lucky. He was the only one who wasn't all over Brittany to find out who the father is. In fact Quinn couldn't remembering him ever asking anything about the baby aside from politely asking how the baby was. She figured that plus he had never tired to get into Brittany's pants was why Santana trusted him with Brittany. Only two guys were allowed to be alone with her and not face the wrath of Santana. They were of course Mike and Kurt cause he was gay.

She walked in the bathroom to see Brittany crying and Artie wheeling out the other door. Inwardly cursing she wrapped her arms around Brittany and headed out the door.

"Santana, Santana." Quinn called at the still fighting Latina who was not happy. "Please Santana, Brittany's upset."

Upon hearing those words Santana slumped back and rushed over to Brittany taking her away from Quinn.

"Britt Britt what's wrong?" Santana calmly, quietly asks.

"Everyone's-" Brittany started before she was crying to hard for Santana to understand what she was saying.

Lucky for Artie they began to board now and Santana was waiting to get on the plane before questioning Brittany some more. The whole club was shocked that even after bitching out half the workers rest of them headed back to economy while Santana made Brittany as comfortable as possible piling on the pillows and blankets.

Once Brittany was comfortable, Santana sat herself down grabbing Brittany's hand.

"Honey what happened back there why were you crying?" Santana asked whipping a tear from her cheek. "You know you can tell me anything baby."

"Artie cornered me in the bathroom and told me since the baby's obviously his I should get an abortion. He threw three hundred dollars at me after I told him it wasn't his and I wasn't getting an abortion. He told me I was ruining his life." Brittany sobbed into Santana's chest.

Artie was yet again lucky cause if Brittany didn't need her so much Santana would have gone back and killed the boy.

"Shh, it's okay honey I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." Santana whispers as Brittany falls asleep on her shoulder again.

Santana smiles, she'll do anything to make her girl happy even if that means sitting here being bored. Thankfully the flight attendant doesn't seem concerned with Santana not being twenty-one as she kept bringing her rum and cokes. By her third they were on their descent to JFK.

"Sanny," Brittany groaned, "you've been drinking."

"Quiet B, I can't have Mr. Shue over hear or I'll be grounded for a year." Santana whispered kissing her on the forehead. She hoped that Brittany didn't get upset with her for drinking.

"Well I'd join you, but I'm pregnant." Brittany giggled kissing her as Santana sighed with relief.

"God I love you, could you be anymore prefect." Santana says smirking giving her a squeeze.

"Yeah I could tell you to stop worrying, baby. I'm not going to ask or expect you to stop drinking. The only thing I ask is you don't get drunk except on very special occasions when our kid is elsewhere okay." Brittany told her.

Santana stared at her mouth wide open. "I think I've died and gone to heaven." Santana cups her face and passionately kisses her.

"You'd better not die on me cause I need you to help. Who's going to make dinner or make sure that our child can speak Spanish too."

"I'll never die on you." Santana whispered kissing her hand then helping her up as they had just landed.

**Next up Nationals and some drama.**


	6. Everyone Knows

By the time they got to the hotel Brittany was exhausted.

"San, can we just go to bed?" Brittany asked leaning into her.

"Of course hun,"

"Santana we have to-" Rachel started before Mercedes covered her mouth.

"What she means is that we'll be having a light rehearsal at seven so please try to come." Kurt interjects and Santana takes Brittany up to their room.

"What in god's name were you thinking?" Mercedes demands letting go of her.

"What?" Rachel holds her hands up.

"Confronting Santana like that when Brittany wants to do something else is dangerous." Quinn shouts.

"We all could have been killed." Puck shutters, "and I have yet to even see any of the babes here."

"Santana wouldn't kill us." Rachel laughed, but no one else did.

"Listen Berry I'm the strongest and toughest girl in the state and even I wouldn't mess with Santana." Lauren said sitting down. They were in the lobby waiting for Mr. Shue to bring them to the dance hall to rehearse.

"But we can't rehearse without them Brittany's the only one who knows the chorography." Rachel protested.

"That maybe, but if Brittany wants to sleep then she's going to sleep." Quinn tells her.

"Santana's even more protective of Brittany now than before." Mike tells her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't feel bad it's just Santana doesn't want anything bad to happen to either one of them."

**000000000000000000000000**

"Brittany you're not tired are you?" Santana asked when Brittany shoved her against the door and started kissing her neck.

"No, I'm just so turned on by you right now. I need to feel you inside of me." Brittany whispered sending a shiver down her back.

Leading Brittany over to the bed she gently pushed down moving on top and straddling her. She thanked god that everyone had insisted they get their own room. They continued kissing while frantically removing clothes.

Santana hovered over her beautiful fiancée smiling knowing that every inch of this gorgeous body was hers. Kissing her neck she gently lowered herself in, slowly beginning to thrust.

Brittany let out a moan and this urged Santana on. Though she was still very careful and genital. This wasn't something totally new Santana was always careful with Brittany. But Brittany did tend to like her sex with Santana to be a little more wild.

Since they found out Brittany was pregnant though Santana had been extra careful not wanting to hurt the baby. Brittany loved Santana even more for this. She too didn't want anything to happen to the baby, but she still needed her sex and was just happy that Santana still wanted her. Not that she'd ever have to worry Santana found her pregnancy as a total turn on and thought she still looked breath taking.

An hour later they lay a tangled mess of sheets and limbs. Santana with her arms around her girl so content with her life.

"S," Brittany quietly said.

"Yeah B,"

"I know you don't want to tell anyone about your dick, but maybe we could tell the glee club. They wouldn't judge you and the boys would finally stop bugging me." Brittany pouted lifting her head slightly off of Santana's chest to look at her.

The thought scared the crap out of Santana. She didn't think anyone needed to know, but knew Brittany was getting a lot of slack from people trying to figure out who the father is. Not that she thought Brittany would tell anyone with asking her first. Brittany knew how mean people at McKinley could be not that they were ever mean to her.

"I guess we could." Santana sighed, she really would do anything for Brittany.

"Really?" Brittany looks up hopeful at her.

"Yeah babe, I don't want you to have any problems if that means telling people about my dick then that's what I'll do." Santana said smiling down at her.

"I love you so much San, every inch of you." Brittany giggles kissing her way down Santana's body.

"Well if this is the treatment I get then I'm going to scream it from the top of the building that I have a dick and got my girl Brittany S. Pierce pregnant." Santana laughed pulling her up and kissed her on the lips.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything hun." Brittany said wrapping her arms around Santana.

"People are bound to find out as we get older, but as I said I don't want you to have any problems so I'll tell the glee club and take it from there." Santana smiled kissing her forehead. "We'd better get up and head down for rehearsal or we'll never leave this bed."

"Fine," huffed Brittany getting up.

"Awe babe don't be mad." Santana plead, Brittany had just started to have mood swings.

"I'm not mad, but don't think you're getting any tonight Santana Maria Lopez." Brittany said getting dressed.

Crap, she used my whole name I'm in trouble, Santana thought. She had two options give in and blow off rehearsal and as much as she would like to do that she knows the only way their winning is with Brittany's chorography. So that option is a no, her other option is to ride out this mood swing. She wants to win so she decided to take one for the team, but they so owe her.

By the time the reach the ballroom where they will be rehearsing Santana is really starting to rethink this whole wait out the mood swing. Brittany won't let her touch her or come within six inches of her.

"What's up with those two?" Sam asked as Brittany and Santana walked in and Brittany made a bee line for Mike and Tina.

"I think their fighting." Puck astonish said, he had never seen them fight before.

"They're defiantly fighting." Quinn confirms coming over with Rachel, Finn and Kurt.

"But they never fight." Mercedes said joining in.

Artie had been watching from the corner hoping Brittany didn't tell Santana what he had done. Though he was upset with Brittany for not thinking about their futures. As everyone here knew the baby was his and expected him to step up even though Santana seemed to be helping no one thought she'd stick around. Especially since they were currently fighting. He rolled over to Brittany.

"Brittany we need to talk." Artie says.

"No we don't," Brittany says turning to talk to Mike.

"Yes we do," Artie grabs her wrist.

Santana who was watching this happen leaning against the far wall had yet to move. She was waiting until Brittany needed cause if she jumped in too soon she'd not only not get any, but would also be kicked out of the bed. Though she had a feeling that she'd be kicked out anyway.

"Um Artie man maybe you shut it." Puck said his eyes shifting over to Santana.

"No we all know this baby is mine thus I should be included not Santana." Artie argued looking around for support. Everyone, but Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Your wrong Artie." Brittany said everyone surrounding them except for Santana who had yet to move.

"Please Brittany I'm the only one you've been within the last six months that could get you pregnant." Artie shouted and Santana's hands balled into fists though only Quinn noticed.

"For the last time Artie the baby's not yours." Brittany says stomping her foot.

"If it's not mine then who's huh?" Artie asked staring at her.

Brittany didn't know what to say if Santana had really meant what she said earlier so she looked over at her pleaded for her to help.

"Oh of course you can't answer unless Santana says you can. Can't you do anything without Santana." Artie scoffed no one noticing, but Santana the tears welling up in Brittany's eyes.

Finally having enough Santana pushes herself off the wall. "You're not the father wheels." she says, he's about to say something when she cuts him off. "I am."

"What?" everyone, but Quinn and Brittany shout.

"Not possible Lopez, good joke." Puck laughs with Sam and Finn.

"I'm not joking, I got Britt pregnant." Brittany scoots over to Santana taking her hand and squeezing it. "I have a dick okay, so yes it's possible and I did get her pregnant." Santana sighs looking around for everyone's reactions.

"Oh my god!" Kurt said he was the only one who could speak.

"Quinn why aren't you surprised?" Rachel asked noticing that she didn't seemed surprised by Santana's admission that she has a dick and got Brittany pregnant.

"They told me later that day that they told us about the pregnancy so yes I already knew." Quinn says smiling at Santana.

"You have to be fucking me." Artie shouts rolling towards Brittany.

Santana stepped in front of Brittany. "Listen Roller Boy leave Brittany alone, she doesn't want you. And if you don't believe that I'm packing down their I can show you, but then you might kill yourself cause you aint got nothing on me. Trust me I would know." she snarled, smirking.

"You're a fucking freak-" Artie started before a pale hand made contact with his face causing him to roll back a little.

Everyone looked at Brittany in shock. She hated violence and yet it was her who slapped the fuck out of Artie. Even Santana was in shock, Brittany had never done anything like this before.

"Don't you ever say anything like that to San again or you'll learn what I'm capable." Brittany calmly said turning to Santana.

Artie looked around for support finding none he left still furious with Brittany. Knowing full well that the entire time they were dating she had been sleeping Santana.

"I'm sorry for bugging you Brittany about who the father or I guess in this case mother is. It wasn't my place to intrude. And I'm sorry Santana for being part of the reason you told us your secret." Kurt said hugging Brittany.

"It's okay Kurt." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah it was bound to get out eventually especially if the baby looks like me." Santana also smiled her arms wrapped around Brittany's waist, hands resting on the baby bump.

"Britt please tell me I was at least better." Puck chuckled earning him a slap on the back of the head by Quinn.

"Hell no Puckerman, San's better and bigger." Brittany laughed as all the guys stared at Santana jealous. "And before any of you ask yes she is bigger than all of you in fact she's bigger than every guy in the school." she turns around and kisses Santana.

"So your all cool?" Santana asks still unsure.

"Of course we are girl." Mercedes laughs.

"It's not like you two weren't going to have kids anyway." Tina smiles as Mike hugs Brittany.

"Plus it explains why I could never get in your pants." Puck seriously said.

"Yeah well the only one I've ever wanted is my girl here so suck it."

**So now everyone knows next up Nationals and a little more drama.**


	7. Winning

Needless to say Santana got some that night to the tune of three fucking incredible hours. Who knew telling your friends you have a dick could be such a turn on your fiancée.

They spent the next two days practicing for Nationals. Rachel at one point questioned Brittany's chorography which caused Santana to attack her. After that everything went rather smoothly. They decided on their three songs Phantom of the Opera: All I Ask of You which Finn and Rachel were singing, JoJo's: Baby It's You which Santana was singing with Brittany dancing with her, and finally The One That Got Away by Katy Perry with Mercedes taking the lead.

Artie had been avoiding both Brittany and Santana. In fact he had been avoiding most everyone outside of rehearsal especially Puck. Puck after joking about Santana's dick got serious and told her that it was cool. She had always been more like the man in the relationship anyway. He saw the two girls as sisters and had always defended them.

The day of Nationals Brittany felt sick and of course Santana was all for skipping if Brittany wanted to. Right before they go into the theater Rachel stops them to take in the moment.

"If we don't get in there and find Britts a bathroom I'll direct her vomiting onto you." Santana threatens causing everyone to run in.

"San," Brittany says as Santana leads her in.

"I wasn't being mean just telling her the truth. I also wanted to get her mad cause we both knows that when she's mad she sings better." Santana smiles kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you, Tana."

"I love you too B." Santana whispers. "Now let's get in there to show these losers what a great dancer looks like even when she's pregnant." she starts walking in like she owns the place.

Brittany playfully swats her Latina's butt following her in.

They have to wait hours before it's their time to go on. Waiting in the wings of the stage Rachel was nervous as was Santana though she'd never admit it. Brittany could tell Santana was nervous, but left her alone knowing that she hated being vulnerable especially since Brittany had gotten pregnant.

No one needed to worry they killed it winning easily. Mr. Shue even looked the other way when Puck bought some booze.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Santana your drunk." Quinn slurred.

"So are you," Santana moaned.

They had gone to the lobby to get some food.

"Wow your hot." a rather hot slightly taller brown haired came up to them grabbing Santana's junk.

She jumped back unsure of what the fuck just happened. The last two days since telling everyone about her dick she had stopped wearing her special underwear and started wearing boxers. Much to the delight of Brittany. Now when she would wear tight pants like now you could see her junk and by the size of the bulge tell her dick was large.

"Well lucky lady why don't you come up to my room and I'll show you a good time." the girl tried to fondled her junk again.

Unfortunately Brittany had just come down, "Santana how could you." Brittany shouted running back to the elevator.

"Um Brittany!" Santana shouted trying to go after her, but the girl stopped her grabbing her arm.

"Forget her-" was all she got out before Quinn decked her.

"Fabray?" Santana questioned.

"Hurry up Lopez go get your girl." Quinn said.

Santana ran to the elevator pushing the button until it came. When she got to their room she found Brittany had locked herself in the bathroom.

"Babe, please talk to me." Santana said sitting on the other side of the bathroom door.

"You were flirting with that girl and she was fondling your junk." Brittany sobbed.

"Britt baby I wasn't I swear. I would never do that to you or our child. She just came out of nowhere and grabbed my junk. I was in shock hun. You know you're the only one I want touching my junk, please come out." Santana begged, she didn't know what she'd do without her. "Babe I can't live without you, please you know this. I would do anything for you."

Brittany opened the door and fell into Santana's open arms. "I feel so fat and she was much hotter." she sobbed into Santana's chest.

"Sweetie you're not fat and I think it's sexy and hot that you're carrying our child." Santana whispered kissing her. "Plus baby if I didn't think you were sexy and hot we wouldn't have had amazing sex last night."

With that Brittany stopped crying and started kissing Santana. Deciding that they should take this into bed Santana picks her up and carry's her into bed.

"You really weren't into that girl cause she was fondling you junk." Brittany asked her arms around Santana's neck.

"Britt Britt you're the only girl I want doing anything to me especially fondling-" Santana was cut off by Brittany grabbing her bulge.

"I love you so much." Santana says ripping off her shirt.

**00000000000000000000000000**

When they got back a lot of the school was there to cheer them on walking through the halls. There were no slushies or anything. The school was shocked to see the bulge in Santana's pants, but no one said anything. It made sense to most of them now about Brittany's pregnancy and a lot of Santana's actions.

"Well Lopez you're going to have to beat the girls off of you now." Sue said as Santana and Brittany got on the bus to go to Nationals.

"Yeah well I only care about one girl." Santana winked at Brittany.

"Good, but just be careful Lopez a hot girl with a dick is a dream for some of these girls. Plus everyone thinks you'll be really successful when you get older." Sue warned.

"Well if I am it's all because of Britt."

They ended up winning a sixth straight National title for Sue. While at the competition no less than forty girls had hit on Santana all trying to get into her pants. If this had been three months ago she would have entertained the idea, but now she had the love of her life and an unborn baby. Her life was prefect and she wasn't about to ruin that.

When they got back to school much of the same was happening. Apparently Artie had told everyone that she had a dick and girls were all over her. Though they had to deal with a very moody Brittany if they so much as tried to touch any part of her. She was thankful for Brittany. Most of the girls learned quickly that Santana was with Brittany and would never leave her.

**So not too much drama and not beating up Artie yet, but don't worry he'll get what's coming to him. Next chapter we find out about the baby.**


	8. Babies and Party

"Well Miss Pierce, Miss Lopez are you ready?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Well lookie here."

"What, what is it? Is something wrong with the baby?" Santana asked getting very worried.

"Oh no nothing wrong it's just your having twin girls."

With that Santana fainted.

**00000000000000000000000**

By the time they got back to school it was time for glee. Brittany had to help a still shocked Santana into the choir room. Everyone was already there and wanted to know what the gender was.

"So," Quinn said before seeing the look on Santana's face. "What's wrong?"

"T-T-T-Twins," Santana stammered as Brittany helped her into a chair.

"What?" Kurt asked unsure he heard right.

"I'm having twin girls and San fainted when the doctor told us." Brittany informed them.

"Way to go Lopez when you knock a girl up you really do." Puck said holding his hand up for a high five only earning himself a kick in the groin from Brittany.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." Mr. Shue said as everyone, but Mike surround Brittany.

"It's okay to be scared you know." Mike said sitting down next to Santana. "I don't know if I would have handled this whole situation as well as you."

"Thanks and sure you would. But Mike how am I going to take care of one baby let alone two." Santana said a tear dropping.

"You have Brittany and both of your parents." Mike said smiling. "If theirs at this school who will take care of their family it's you. You'd do anything for Brittany and your kids so don't worry."

"Thanks Mike I needed that. I'm just in shock that we're having twins and then all these girls all over now since finding out I have a dick. It's hard cause Brittany's been so insecure this last month and these girls keep trying to fondle my junk and hid on me then Britt gets mad. I don't know what to do." Santana chocked back a sob.

"It's fine and you two will be fine when Brittany gives birth and stops having mood swings." Mike reassured her.

**0000000000000000000000000**

It was a hot August, but luckily their apartment had air conditioning otherwise Santana would have been spending a lot of time at someone else's house to keep Brittany comfortable. Brittany was now five months pregnant and was really showing. Santana loved Brittany's pregnancy bump. She spent every free moment curled up with Brittany either kissing her for being so gorgeous or talking and kiss her stomach telling her girls how much she loved them.

Brittany loved Santana so much for making her feel beautiful, sexy and hot even though she did still sometimes feel fat. She knew the fact that she was extremely horny all the time didn't hurt. The last few weeks every time Santana came home from working at her mother's law office, Brittany would jump her. They'd go at it for a few hours sleep then wake up and go at it again. Santana would never deny Brittany anything even if she occasionally would be too tired, she somehow found the energy to make love to her woman.

"Baby you know there is nothing I would love to do more than make love to you, but the glee club is coming over in two hours and we have to get ready." Santana said not moving still cuddled up with her girl.

"I know, but I still don't want to move." Brittany pouted still a little upset that she wouldn't be able to drink.

Santana could tell that something was bugging her fiancée. "Britt Britt what wrong?"

"It's nothing that anyone can do anything about. I just want to have a stiff drink." Brittany said.

"Baby I'm sorry, if it will make you feel better I won't drink." Santana offered pulling Brittany more into her.

"No we both know you need to get your party on cause once the twins arrive we won't be able to party. You should have fun and get drunk cause I'll kill you if you do once the girls are born." Brittany smiled at her sweetly.

"What about anniversaries or our twenty-first birthdays?" Santana asked shocked.

"Fine I'll rephrase it. If our kids are being watching by someone and it's a special occasion then yes you can get drunk. I will allow you to drink at home, but you're not allowed to get drunk, okay." Brittany said.

"Did you hear that girls your mommy has some strict rules." Santana joked talking to Brittany's stomach.

"Well Santana Lopez this is all your fault anyway." Brittany teased back getting up. "Come on we have guests arriving soon."

**0000000000000000000000**

By the time everyone arrived they had enough booze for a small army.

"Puck really another keg, I don't think we'll have enough." Santana joked as everyone else, but Brittany helped him get it in.

"Hey you've had this place for almost four months and didn't bother to tell anyone." Puck retorted.

"That's cause I knew you'd want to throw a huge party that would end up disturbing my girl." Santana said making her way into the kitchen to mix herself a vodka tonic.

As the party got going karaoke started with Rachel singing while Brittany and Mike danced together. Even pregnant Brittany's dancing was amazing. Everyone stopped to watch those two dance even Rachel. Whenever Mike and Brittany started dancing it was hard to not stop and watch them. Puck and most everyone including Artie who was only here cause he was in glee were shocked that Mike wasn't being attacked by Santana.

"Wow these unborn girls have calmed Satan down." Kurt commented watching her and Tina talk with Mike and Brittany who had just walked over.

"It's not that it's Brittany." Mercedes said looking over at the two girls who were standing close, Santana's arms around Brittany's waist her hand laying on the blondes stomach. "She's been much more calm since coming out and getting together with Brittany." she continued.

Artie laughed and they all looked at him. At this point most of them were drunk except Brittany and Mike. Artie though was the most drunk of all of them. He had been watching the two girls all night getting madder and madder. He didn't understand how someone like Santana could deserve someone like Brittany.

"What!" Artie shouted.

"Why'd you laugh?" Quinn asked.

"Cause Santana's still a bitch." Artie laughed.

At this point everyone was staring at him.

"You cheated on me with Santana the entire time we were dating didn't you?" Artie demanded rolling towards Brittany.

"Um..." Brittany looked at Santana for support.

"Really Brittany you're so stupid you have to have Santana tell you if you were cheating." Artie spat.

Brittany started balling running back into her room.

"What the FUCK!" Santana shouted shoving Artie as Puck and Mike tried to grab a hold of her before she killed the boy. Everyone was shocked by what Artie had said.

"You heard what I said Santana. I bet to her sex with you meant nothing it's not like you were her first even if she was yours." Artie spat.

"Fuck no I wills kill you for this. You made Britt cry and you must pay for what you've done." Santana yelled being held back by Puck, Mike and Sam with Lauren joining in.

"Get out Artie we can't hold her much longer." Mike shouts at Artie who quickly leaves, but not before Quinn got a good punch in she was pissed.

Santana deflates and runs after Brittany as soon as Artie left.

"Do you think-" Mercedes started.

"Yes those two have been hooking up since freshman year and if Santana had gotten her head out of her ass sooner and grew a pair to ask Brittany to be her girlfriend everyone would have been happier." Quinn says still fuming at what Artie had said.

"You don't think what Artie said about their first time was true I mean surely Santana had before." Kurt said.

"No way for one Santana has a dick and with the girls in our school if they had known they would have been all over her. Second Santana has been madly in love with Britt since at least seventh grade so it's unlikely she ever even thought about sleeping with anyone else." Quinn told them shaking from her anger still.

"Wow Quinn who knew you knew so much about them." Rachel said smiling.

"Personally I think we should leave you know let Santana cool off." Mike suggested and they all left. Quinn thinking about going after Artie for Santana.

**Little Cliff Hanger**

**Twins! I had to do it. Artie is now even more hated by everyone and will soon be getting what's coming to him.**


	9. Don't Touch My Girl

Santana ran into her and Brittany's room crying. Artie's words had cut her deep.

Brittany herself was still upset and sitting on their bed. When Santana ran in she flung herself into Brittany's arms. Sobbing she molded herself into Brittany's body around the baby bump.

"Shh, honey. Santana you have to tell me what's wrong?" Brittany sweetly asks.

"Artie...he said that our first time meant nothing." Santana cried gripping Brittany tighter. "He said that while you were my first it meant nothing to you. I don't want to believe it, you mean the world to me our first time was so special. I was so nervous I would hurt you. I didn't know what I was doing most of the time." she sobbed.

"Baby I never knew you felt like that. I mean I knew I was your first, but..." Brittany stopped mid sentence to kiss her. "You were my first too you know." she says putting her head on Santana's chest as they lay down.

"You never said I always assumed I wasn't." Santana smiles kissing the top of her head.

"Nope I had been waiting for six months before we finally you know." Brittany smiled.

"You were my first and only B, I love you and our girls more than anything."

"San all I've ever wanted is you. Now that we're together I never want to be apart from you."

Brittany snuggled into Santana falling asleep.

**000000000000000000000000**

The first week back to school every girl wanted a ride on that enormous cock of Santana Lopez the Cheerios Captain. Too bad for them everytime they got close to her or her bulge Brittany would get all protective of her woman. Santana loved this new side to Brittany heck even the mood swings and subsided. Only three more months before she would her beautiful dancer back. Not that she didn't love her pregnant fiancée it's just she couldn't pound her like before and she missed it. They made quite a pair walking down the hall the girl with dick and her pregnant fiancée.

Two days into the second the week of their senior year all the glee girls came storming into the Cheerios locker room.

"Santana Lopez I can't believe you cheated on Brittany. She's pregnant with your child!" Rachel yelled shocking everyone including Brittany who was sitting next to Santana.

"What are you talking about Man Hands?" Santana asked looking over at Brittany trying to convey that she would never cheat on her. Not that Brittany believed it anyway. She and Santana spent almost every moment together.

"Santana don't play dumb we all know you've been sleeping with Samantha for the last month. She's been telling the whole school about it." Quinn angrily told her.

"I thought you loved Brittany, I guess I was wrong." Mercedes added.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Santana shouted jumping up.

"Oh so it is true." Brittany joked smiling.

"What! No, baby you know it's not." Santana begged getting down on her knees in front of Brittany grabbing her hands.

All the glee girls looked on in shock. Santana Lopez never begged for anything in her life yet here she was begging for Brittany to believe her.

"Awe honey of course I believe. Like you'd have the time to sleep with that bimbo anyway." Brittany smiled wrapping her arms around Santana's neck as she picked her up bridal style.

"Wait so you believe she didn't sleep with Samantha?" Rachel asked a little tentatively after receiving a glare from Santana.

"Please, one we'd never cheat on each other and two she literally doesn't have the time." Brittany shrugged still in Santana's arms.

"Yeah Man Hands, Wheezy, Preggers and Girl Chang so if you don't mind I have to go pound some bimbo's head into the ground." Santana sneered leaving carrying Brittany to prove a point to the school.

They had Cheerios practice right now and Santana intended on ripping Samantha a new one for lying. No one messed with her family and got away with it. She was going to make that girl pay. Heck she'd probably get her kicked off the Cheerios being as Sue valued Brittany even pregnant more than any other Cheerio.

"Samantha front and center!" Santana shouted standing in front of all the Cheerios Brittany at her side.

"Yes Santana did you enjoy our fun last night." Samantha winked causing the rest of the Cheerios to look at Santana in shock.

Santana was about to go postal on her when Brittany grabbed a hold of her. Normally she would have fought against Brittany trying to calm her down, but with the pregnancy she couldn't fight against her. There was no way in hell she would risk her daughters or Brittany.

Though before she realized what was happening Brittany had let go of her and punched Samantha. Sue came out as Samantha's friend Nina had gone to get her. She had just come out right as Brittany punched the sniveling little brat what was her name. Oh it didn't matter whatever she did it must have been bad if innocent, nice Brittany attacked her. Sue would kick her off the Cheerios for this.

"What's going on?" shouted Sue.

"Brittany punched Samantha after she said Santana slept with her last night." Liz piped in upon seeing Santana and Brittany weren't going to explain as Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany.

"So I take it it's a lie." Sue looked at Santana and Brittany.

"Yes," they both said.

"Well then Samantha turn your uniform in now!" Sue shouted. "Any of you think about lying about sleeping with Lopez and I'll kill you myself." she threatened all the rest of the Cheerios.

The rest of practice went rather smoothly and normal. Brittany standing with Sue directing the chorography and Santana barking orders at anyone who wasn't listening.

**00000000000000000000**

"So sweetie how has school been?" Pam asked as her and Maria sat down on the couch. They were checking in on their daughters like they had been doing every week.

They always asked Brittany when Santana was busy therefore she couldn't stop Brittany from telling them exactly what was going on. Santana was currently cooking and knowing that soon her mom and future mother-in-law would know almost every detail of her week. The only things Brittany ever left out was their sex life.

"Well you know how just about all the girls have been all over San trying to get in her pants." Brittany started.

"Which better not happen maji we don't need any more pregnancy's." Maria joked.

"Mom! I would never ever never cheat on Brittany." Santana yelled back.

"Calm down we all know you wouldn't." Maria said shaking her head at her daughter.

"Continue Brittany," Pam said slapping Maria on the arm. The two woman had become rather good friends.

"Today the glee girls came in yelling at San about cheating and how a Cheerio said they'd been together for a month. Well San called her evilness out during practice and things were said. I got so mad that I don't know what happened one moment she was standing there next she's on the ground." Maria groans thinking great her daughter got suspended again. "And my hand hurt. San said I punched her, but I don't remember." Both women stared opened mouthed at Brittany. "Sue came out and kicked her off the team." Brittany finished right as Santana came in.

"She told you she punched out that bimbo ex-Cheerio Samantha." Santana says proudly smiling.

"My Brittany?" Pam asked confused.

"Brittany?" Maria also asked confused.

"I know right it's like being pregnant has turned her into a different woman. She's been all protective and I love it." Santana said pulling Brittany up into her arms.

Both woman followed their daughters into the dining room. They were extremely proud of how their daughters were handling everything and how grown up they were acting.

"So how are the girls?" Maria asked after they had finished eating.

"Yes how are my little angels?" Pam asked putting a hand on Brittany's stomach.

"They're quiet right now, but right before I go to bed Belinda decides she needs to start kicking my gut unlike Caja who never kicks me." Brittany complains.

"Oh that sounds just like Santana she use to kick me in the rib cage all the time." Maria gushed also putting a hand on Brittany's stomach.

"Mom!" Santana groaned.

"It's okay sweetie Brittany use to dance around on my bladder." Pam chuckled as Brittany blushed.

They talked for an hour about the plans for after the babies were born. It was ten o'clock by the time the two women left. Brittany was exhausted and her back so Santana sent her to bed.

Santana cleaned up the kitchen. She decided that instead of doing her homework she'd also go to bed. It was only ten thirty and the old Santana would kick her ass for going to bed so early, but she was tired. She walked pass the half done nursery and paused. It was yellow duck themed. The cribs were half done, most of the furniture was still in boxes, she hadn't had any time to finish it yet with school starting and all. She promised herself to finish it this weekend. Heading to their room she planned on snuggling the fuck out of her wife before falling asleep in her arms.

**So next chapter Artie will be getting what's coming to him. Yay I know many of you have been waiting for this. **


	10. Baby Shower?

"Did you hear what happened at Cheerio practice yesterday?" Puck asked everyone. Rachel had call an emergency meeting in the choir room except for Brittany and Santana.

"What I didn't hear anything in the grape vine." Mercedes said staring to text everyone.

"Neither did I," Kurt said.

"Does it have anything to do with that Cheerio that said she slept with Santana?" Sam asked.

"Yes it does," Quinn said from the back. Everyone's heads whipped back to look at her.

"It amazes me at how much the girls are all over Santana." Finn said very jealous.

"She's a girl with a dick what's hard to get." Mike said frowning at Finn.

"I heard a bunch of girls in the bathroom talking about trying to get into Santana's pants." Tina added.

"Would you all shut it and maybe I could tell you why that will never happen." Puck shouted as everyone stopped talking. "That Cheerio that spread the rumors that she had been sleeping for Santana for a month. Well she left practice with a broken nose. I don't know what happened, but I bet Lopez went ape shit on her." he said smiling no one disagreed with him.

"Your wrong, Britt punched her." Quinn said.

"Brittany," just about everyone shouted.

"Crap now I have to watch out for her too." Rachel squeaked.

"It's just the pregnancy, she'll be back to normal after she gives birth." Quinn shrugged. Really how stupid were the people in this school. She knew that the really dangerous one was Brittany not Santana. Santana was all smoke and mirrors, not that she couldn't throw down it's just she often held back for Brittany who generally hated conflicts. But Brittany when she got angry Santana didn't hold her back she actually sort of egged her on. Anyone that tired to break them up was stupid as they were inseparable and believed each other over everyone else.

Just then said girls came walking in Santana hovering around Brittany helping her sit down in their seat and asking her if she needed anything.

"Brittany I can't believe you beat up-" before Puck could say anything Santana had descended down on Artie knowing that it was he that sent Samantha down on her.

Artie tried to roll away, but Santana got a hold of the back of his chair. She spun him around so he was staring her directly in the eyes.

"You're finally going to pay for the fucking pain you've cause my girl." Santana growled smirking as Quinn went up to sit next to Brittany.

Artie thought for sure that Brittany would be upset with what Santana was about to do or maybe some of his friends, but no. Everyone seemed perfectly fine with what was happening as if they had helped her plan it.

"Santana be reasonable." Artie pleaded.

"Reasonable left the moment you tried to get my girl to have an abortion. You see I haven't forgotten all the crap that you've done, but I've been waiting for the perfect moment and hear it is. I'm finally going to get even with you bitch." Santana growled throwing him across the room and hard into the wall.

"Please Mr. Shue come in." Artie plead whispering silently as Santana approached him.

Everyone was shocked when Santana started punching the fuck out of him hitting him several times in the face, gut and chest. Thankfully for Artie Mr. Shue came in.

"Santana!" he shouted.

Santana got up and walked over to Brittany sitting next to her smirking. She'd finally gotten even no one said anything everyone knew that he had it coming.

**0000000000000000000000**

Brittany was elated that she only had three weeks left before her due date. She felt fat, her feet hurt along with her back and her stomach was huge. It stuck out freakin' twenty inches and she hated how everyone looked at her weirdly when she was out with Santana. Also everyone wanted to touch her stomach. Sure she was fine with Santana doing it they were hers too plus she loved Santana. Her parents and Santana's were okay too, but everyone else no.

They only highlight of the last two horrible months where yes she had to go to school for some awful reason was Santana. Santana had been an angel and a god send. Whenever she had asked for some weird food that they didn't have no matter the time Santana would go get it for her. She kept telling her how beautiful and sexy she was kissing her stomach. Only Santana could make her feel sexy even nine months pregnant. The one thing she missed was sex. She was in no shape to be having sex and Santana knew it. They hadn't had sex in two months and they both missed it. It wasn't that they both weren't turned on by each other. More the fact that it wasn't logical.

Brittany swore once these two kids were out of her, she'd wait two weeks then Santana would pound the fuck out of her. She didn't care what Santana thought this is what would happen.

Though currently she was sitting in her living room on Santana's lap with the glee girls, their mother's and Ms. Holiday for the baby shower their mothers had insisted on. Brittany's younger sister Emily was also here though she was watching TV in the guest room.

"Santana how did you manage to put us all to work and you just sat there." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Now how bout you all more this stuff into the nursery." Brittany said smiling sweetly.

Grumbling everyone, but Holly started picking up stuff to take it in the nursery.

"Well girls I'm so happy you finally got together." Holly said hugging Brittany and smiling at Santana.

"Thanks Ms. H this means a lot to us as your the reason we got together." Santana said.

"Really?"

"Yeah you talking about sex and love made San think about what she wanted and realize she loved me. Thank god otherwise I might be doing this on my own." Brittany gestured to her stomach.

"Not possible this girl loves you too much." Holly laughed as everyone else came back in.

They spent the next hour all debating who the babies would look like and all agreeing they hoped they got Brittany's temperament even Santana.

"What? I know I'm a bitch I own it." Santana said throwing her hands in the air.

"True, but why agree with us." Mercedes challenged.

"Cause obviously I love B and would rather see two mini hers running around." Santana shrugged and everyone awed.

"I have to say I agree. Santana was and still is a nightmare whenever Brittany's not around." Maria said and all the glee girls agreed.

"So that's why whenever you'd go on vacation I would lose my daughter." Pam laughed, she had always assumed Santana just refused to go without Brittany.

"What can I say we generally want I needed her on her best behavior and only Brittany gets that out of her. Plus it was easy to convince her to take Brittany all I had to say was you can bring a friend." Maria smiled.

"Mom!" Santana shouted embarrassed she had been played.

Everyone went back to talking and Pam and Maria pulled Quinn into the kitchen.

"How are they really?" Maria asked.

Quinn catching on quick replied, "Fine, some girls are still trying to get into Santana's pants, but none are bold enough to actually talk to her as she and Brittany have been inseparable even more than normal lately."

"Good, so no problems." Pam sighed. She and Maria had been slightly worried that something was wrong.

"Nothing that isn't normal. I know Santana has pissed off Brittany a couple times and ended up on the couch, but other than that nothing." Quinn said half smiling.

"Okay thanks Quinn and don't tell them about this chat." Pam said.

"Don't worry Mrs. P, Mrs. L" Quinn smiled heading back into the living room.

"Well I think you can stop worrying. They're both fine." Pam said putting a hand on Maria's shoulder.

"I guess it's just I worry. I mean Pam she has a dick, but she's a girl in every other sense." Maria sighed.

"I don't see the problem and neither does Brittany. Despite the fact that they're not ready to have kids and it will be hard for them. They'll get through it, but I can't see Brittany ever wanting anyone else or Santana for that matter. They were made for each other. Heck god or whatever even gave Santana a penis so she and Brittany could have kids together the old fashion way. Don't you see Santana's always been more of the man in their relationship taking care of Brittany. No matter what hardships they face because they're gay or Santana's penis they'll face them together." Pam said looking directly at Maria.

"Thanks I needed that." Maria smiled.

"Anytime, we are family now."

**So Artie finally got beat up some I hope everyone enjoyed. And I'm sure about the mom's talk, but I added it anyway. Next chapter the twins will be born.**


	11. Finally Here

Brittany was in math being completely bored and doodling on the desk when it happened. All the sudden it got very wet, heck even Finn who was sitting next to her noticed. She got out her phone and told Santana to get to her math class ASAP. Santana burst through the door right as Brittany was putting her phone back in her bag.

"Ms. Lopez," the math teacher started.

"Britt baby is everything okay." Santana asked hurrying to her side ignoring the teacher all together.

"San we have to leave your daughters want to meet you." Brittany calmly says.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Okay what do we do, what do we do?" Santana started freaking out.

"Hun, calm down. You have to drive me to the hospital." Brittany told her as Santana picker her up carrying her out to the car.

**000000000000000000000000**

Present Day

If Brittany thought Santana drove like a maniac before, she gave a whole new meaning to it. Brittany would have yelled at her, but she was very worried and nervous so Brittany didn't say anything. It's not that she thought Santana was a bad driver by any means she just took things to the extremes. Like the fact that she just cut off two trucks and an SUV to reach the entrance to the hospital.

Of course Santana carried her into the hospital hollering her fiancée was in labor. Brittany who was completely calm just rolled her eyes. You'd think that Santana was having the baby the way she was acting.

To say Santana Lopez was freaked out would be an understatement. She was a nervous wreck waiting for the doctor. In fact it wasn't until Brittany reminded her that their parents would probably like to know that Brittany was in labor, that she called them.

"Baby what do you want me to do? What can I do?" Santana begged at seeing the pain on Brittany's face.

"What I want Santana Maria Lopez is for your children to get the hell out of me and stop causing me pain." Brittany yelled as their parents arrived.

"Well I guess it must be close." Pam said.

The four parents watched their daughters. Santana trying everything and anything to comfort and take away Brittany's pain. While Brittany glared at Santana blaming her for all the pain.

"I think they'll do fine." Carlos said smiling.

"Honey we can't leave them." Maria argued.

"I can't leave my baby." Pam started crying into her husband's shoulder.

"Maybe they'd let us stay." Steve said hopefully.

"No they won't, but it's okay they have each other. Santana won't leave Brittany's side." Carlos reassured everyone.

The doctor took them all outside and told them to wait here held send a nurse out when the first one came out.

"Okay Brittany we're almost ready to have you push." the doctor informed them.

"Did you hear that baby you're going to have to get ready to push." Santana said brushing some hair out of her face.

"I fucking heard him!" Brittany shouted at her thinking useless.

Santana had been told by everyone to not hold anything Brittany said during labor against her. All she wanted was to take away her fiancée's pain.

"Okay start pushing." the doctor said.

"Baby you need to push." Santana calmly said she had finally calmed down enough cause Brittany needed her to be.

"FUCKING A! THIS FUCKING HURTS!" Brittany shouts in pain squeezing the life out of Santana's hand.

"Breath, babe breath."

"I AM FUCKING BREATHING!" Brittany yells. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" she screams in pain.

"Your almost there hun," Santana says unable to feel her fingers anymore.

"FUCK!" Brittany yells in pain.

Santana hears crying as their first daughter arrives. The nurse allows Santana to cut the umbilical cord before taking her across the room to clean up.

"Britt she's beautiful, you did wonderful." Santana whispers kissing her forehead.

"San you do realize we still have another one that wants out too." Brittany winced the pain getting intense again.

"Shit!"

Forty-five minutes later Brittany gave birth to their other daughter. The nurse handed them over to Brittany and she looked up at Santana who was smiling down on her daughters.

"Why do I get the feeling these two are going to cause me grief." Santana smiled kissing an exhausted Brittany on the forehead.

"Cause they have your DNA." Brittany weakly laughed.

"Oh my god their beautiful." Pam gushes running in and hugging her daughter then Santana.

"Which is which?" Maria asked.

"Well this raven haired beauty is Belinda and our golden hair goddess is Caja." Santana said looking over at her father and Brittany's.

"They look like the perfect mixture of you both." Steve said happy for both girls.

It was true the girls were a perfect mixture of their mothers. Belinda had raven thick wavy hair like her mami. Her skin tone was two shades later than Santana's and she had piercing blue eyes like her mommy. Caja on the other hand had golden blonde hair, brown eyes like her mami and skin tone was a shade lighter than her sisters.

Three hours later Brittany and Santana were finally alone as their daughters had been taken to the nursery. At first Santana had fought this, but the nurse told her that they need to run some tests and Brittany needed some rests. She swore to bring them back in a few hours.

"San come lay with me." yawned Brittany.

"Britt you did so well now get some sleep." Santana says climbing in next to her kissing her.

"I love you," Brittany mumbles snuggling up against her.

"Love you too B."

**000000000000000000000**

Brittany and the twins were released from the hospital three days later Santana had had to borrow the Pierces car as her Porch was a two seater and Brittany had a motorcycle she hadn't ridden since getting pregnant. She knew that she was going to have to trade her baby in for a SUV to accommodate her family. For them she didn't mind doing this.

Thankfully when they got home the twins were asleep and their mothers had brought over chili and homemade bread as Santana didn't have the energy to cook.

"I'm glad your home. That all three of you are home." Santana whispered snaking her arms around Brittany's waist.

"So am I." Brittany sighs leaning back into Santana.

They just stand in the doorway to the nursery watching their daughters sleep for a hour before Brittany drags Santana to their bed. At first Santana thinks Brittany wants sex and while she would love nothing more than to pound the fuck out of her she really doesn't want to hurt her. Though once they're in bed Santana learns that's not what Brittany want no she cuddled up with Santana head on her chest and fell asleep.

**00000000000000000000000000**

"San I don't want to leave them." Brittany whined as they pulled into the daycare parking lot.

"Sweetie, B we have to go to school neither of us have been in three weeks. If it weren't for your mother picking up our work we would be really behind." Santana tried to reason. She didn't want to leave them either, but she had to be strong for Brittany.

"I know, but what if this person is like an evil step-mother?" Brittany asked.

"Don't worry I made sure she's not okay B." Santana reassured her, kissing her passionately on the lips.

After dropping them off and consoling a crying Brittany for ten minutes they headed to school.

Normally they would have gone to glee, but Brittany wanted to go workout she was still trying to get her body back. It was about fifty percent there between the constant workouts since being released from the hospital and dancing. Santana figured that in two maybe three weeks she'd be back to where she was before getting pregnant.

"Meet me in the showers in ten." Brittany seductively whispers in Santana's ear as she walked towards the Cheerios locker room.

It sent a shiver down her spin the way Brittany could go from child like to sex goddess in two seconds flat. She wasn't sure if sex was on Brittany's mind, but it sure was on hers.

"Finally what took you so long?" Brittany asks pulling a naked Santana into the shower with her. "I'm on the pill." she whispers kissing her. Santana feels blood rush to her groin.

Santana doesn't need to be told twice. She spins Brittany around.

Brittany smiles she has been waiting for too long to have Santana pound her. She braced herself on the tile wall as Santana grabs her hips open Brittany's legs more with her knee. It seems to take Santana forever, but finally she feels Santana enter her. Being fucked from behind is one of Brittany's favorite positions.

Santana at first thrusts slowly not wanting to hurt Brittany, but when Brittany tells her "harder," she complies.

"I...so...fucking...close." Brittany pants.

Santana can feel Brittany grip her like a vice and knows she's seconds away.

**00000000000000000000000000**

They were thirty minutes late to first period. Round one in the shower turned into round two getting dressed which meant they needed to shower again which turned into round three and then the janitor's closet on the way to class turned into round four.

As they sat down Santana couldn't help, but have a smug look on her face. She had her sex goddess back and she was lovin' it. No one else in this school could keep up or compete with her girl. Looking over at Brittany she got an overwhelming urge to jump her right there. Brittany herself was wearing a rather suggestive top that should a lot of cleavage.

Santana couldn't take it anymore. She got up and dragged Brittany out of the room with her towards the choir room.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

"Well I'm glad you two could make it to practice today." Rachel said walking in following by everyone else.

"Shut it Hobbit, Britts just had twins three weeks ago. Be glad we showed up at all." Santana smirked wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and pulling her back into her.

Brittany was sitting on Santana's lap. But something was off everyone could tell.

"Shit you two were going at weren't you?" Puck asked realizing when he saw how disheveled their clothes and hair was.

"God Santana you just finished with the first pregnancy now your fucking tempting fate again." Quinn shouted.

"Shut it all of you." little conversations had broken out. "What me and Britts do is our own business, but don't worry Q we are being extra careful this time." Santana said.

"Enough sex talk, I want to hear about your girls and find out when I can meet them." Kurt said smiling and everyone nodded.

When Mr. Shue came in he saw everyone surrounding Brittany and Santana asking about the twins. He chuckled to himself at her enthusiastic they all were if only they knew how much work it was.

"Alright let's leave Brittany and Santana alone and focus on this week's lesson love. By the way welcome back you two." Mr. Shue said.

**I'm still bad a writing sex scenes so I apologize. So the twins are finally here. I have one or two chapters left before I'm done though the way I'm planning to end it I'll be writing a sequel hopefully though it will take a while as I'm currently writing three other stories and have a couple new game show stories that I want to start soon.**


	12. Falling into Place

It was May and of course everyone was receiving their college acceptance letters, both glee and Cheerios had Nations and there was a month left of high school for the seniors.

The twins were crawling around the living room babbling on and on to each other. They were five months old and the joy of Santana's life well second to Brittany, but honestly who wouldn't be. She was trying to do her Calc homework, but the girls were having none of that.

"Caja I hope mommy gets home soon to take you two trouble makers off my hands." Santana laughed tickling her daughter.

Brittany was at the dance studio working on her audition piece. If she nailed it then both of them would be accepted into a New York college. Santana got into Columbia and Brittany was auditioning for Juilliard.

She heard the thunder of Brittany's motorcycle and knew the dancer would come through the door any minute. They had traded in Santana's Porsche for a black Escalade cause Santana refused to drive a minivan. Brittany had offered to trade in her motorcycle too, but Santana could tell she really didn't want to so she turned down the idea. Though she did have another motive besides keeping her fiancée happy. She loved to ride on it with Brittany pressed tightly against her woman what more could she want. Oh yeah and she found it sexy so there was no way they were getting rid of that bike.

"I got in!" Brittany shouted flinging open the door.

"What?" Santana asked rather confused.

"I got in to Juilliard." Brittany said picking Santana up and spinning her around.

"That's amazing." Santana said between kisses.

"Everything's working out now isn't it San." Brittany said putting Santana down and picking up their daughters.

"Yeah the only problem is what will we do with the girls when we're in class?" Santana asked.

"We'll figure it out honey." Brittany reassured her handing over Caja to her.

They spent the next hour playing with girls until Santana remembered her Calc homework.

"Britt can you take them in the nursery I have to finish my Calc homework and study for a physics test." Santana asked kissing her woman.

"Sure hun," Brittany said taking both girls with her.

**00000000000000000000000000**

"We leave for Chicago in two day and you two still don't know if you can come." Rachel shouted storming into the choir room. Mr. Shue had just informed her that neither Brittany or Santana had told him they might not be able to go.

"What?" Kurt gawks.

"We can do two of the numbers without you." Mercedes shouted jumping up.

"I'm going to need help with getting Finn to intake the chorography." Mike said.

Brittany looked over at Santana tears forming in her eyes. This was enough to send Santana over the edge. "Shut it. Everyone just shut up. We are trying to get our parents to watch the girls, but it's a little hard plus we'll be gone for two weeks. Neither of us want to leave our girls that long."

"Of course sorry we never considered that." Quinn said.

"My mom just texted me she said that she and your mom will watch them for the two weeks while we're gone." Brittany informs Santana and everyone cheered.

"Great so now we can get back to practice." Rachel said as Mercedes hugged both girls.

"Okay Wheezy gets off." Santana demanded wiggling out of her grip.

Brittany and Mike started leading everyone in the chorography for the first number. Mr. Shue walked into the choir room to see them all working and he smiled they were so winning again.

**000000000000000000000000000**

"Their bed time is eight and Belinda won't go to sleep unless she's in the right crib." Santana told her mom.

"I know sweetie, I know." Maria smiled at her daughter's concern. She had grown up so much it shocked Maria and now the two of them in a month would be graduating from high school and leaving for New York. She was happy for both her daughter and Brittany. How they had handled everything and how well they worked together.

If she was honest with herself she was a little jealous of their relationship. They were so close and always knew what the other wanted or needed. Also that they had waited not even a month before having sex. She had accidently walked in on them when she had gone over to visit the twins.

"Honestly Santana we both have raised kids ahem both of you" Pam smiled nudging Maria and Brittany who were both smiling.

"Okay what is up with you three and why darling are you not more worried about leaving our girls?" Santana asked holding on tight to Belinda.

"Well..." Pam said.

"Brittany got one of her crazy idea's a month ago and it turned out to be not so crazy after hearing her out." Maria said smiling.

"Okay what is this crazy idea." Santana hesitantly asks, knowing Brittany it could be anything. She handed Belinda to Pam.

"I thought since you didn't want to leave the girls..."Brittany trailed off as Santana attacked her feverously kissing her.

"Santana Lopez, I don't want to see what I had the misfortune of walking in on a few months ago." Maria said covering her eyes.

"Well when you're done making out with my daughter perhaps you would like to know that we will be coming with you to Chicago along with your fathers and Emily." Pam said as Santana looks at her questioningly her arms still wrapped around Brittany's waist, her head on the blondes shoulder.

"Why is everyone coming. I mean only one of you needs to right?" Santana asked worried her parents are going to embarrass her.

"Santana Maria Lopez," Santana cringes at hearing Brittany say this. "You are marrying me in Chicago."

Santana just stares at Brittany mouth gaping completely and utterly shocked.

"We'll take the girls out and will be back by eight." Maria said lost to the two girls.

"I love you, you know." Santana says shoving Brittany onto the couch removing her shirt and pants.

"You may have mentioned it several times." Brittany teases removing her own clothing.

Santana straddles her fiancée looking down at her amazing dancer body. Thanking Brittany's devotion to dancing that gave her the motivation to get her amazing body back quickly. God did she love this woman. She feels herself getting hard and lowers herself into the love of her life.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

Brittany wakes up with Santana laying on top of her. She turns her head to see both their mothers sitting in the kitchen and she thanks Santa that at least they managed to put a blanket over themselves before falling asleep. Trying to move she is pleasantly surprised to find that Santana is still inside of her.

"Honey wake up we have to get ready to go." Brittany says kissing her way up Santana's arm.

"Five more minutes mom," Santana mumbles burring her head farther into Brittany's chest.

"Come on Santana get up." Brittany said moving enough for Santana to slip halfway out of her.

"Stop," Santana demanded lifting her head her eyes wide open.

"So now your awake, we have two hours before we have to leave. And don't go there are mother's are in the kitchen." Brittany warned knowing full well that Santana wanted some.

"God damn it they're such cock blocks." Santana moaned rolling off of Brittany.

"Come on let's go thank them for watching the girls." Brittany said pulling on her pants.

Brittany walked in and made a beeline for the coffee. Santana hung back in the doorway.

"It's about time you two got up." Pam said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah I thought I was going to have to risk burning my eyes out to wake you two up." Maria laughed.

"God mom really!" Santana moaned slapping her forehead.

They spent the next hour packing up everything that they would need. Maria and Pam took the twins with them as Brittany and Santana had to ride to the airport with the glee club. Their mothers promised to meet them once they got to the airport with their father's and Emily.

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

"Isn't that your parents?" Quinn asked surprised to see Brittany and Santana's parents along with their twins.

"Yeah, I'll explain after we're done." Santana said getting into position ready to perform.

The first song they sing is Edge of Glory sung only by the girls. The highlight of the performance was Brittany and Santana dancing together. Luckily even though Brittany was much better than Santana whenever she partnered with someone she made them much better. The next two songs were equally as good and the crowd went wild.

For the second year in a row the New Directions won. Everyone cheered and started celebrating taking it back into the back room.

"Hold on everyone I have an announcement." Santana shouted as everyone shut up not wanting to upset the Latina. "We are getting married in two hours and want all of you to come." she smiles an arm wrapped around Brittany's waist.

"What!" spat Artie, but before he could say anything else Puck rolled him out the door and shut it.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say we'd love to come and see the love fest called Brittana." Puck smiles winking at them.

Everyone else murmurs their agreement.

"Santana I am so in this wedding though." Quinn shouts.

"Of course you are Quinn it wouldn't be an Unholy Trinity wedding without you." Brittany giggled letting go of Santana and engulfing Quinn in a hug.

"Let's be honest I really just want to see Santana cry swearing her life, soul and heart to Brittany." Sam laughed high fiving Puck earning him a glare from Santana.

"Please Brittany already has those." Mercedes butts in. "Though I do have to admit I want to see Satan cry."

"That's it your all uninvited." Santana huffs folding her arms.

"No you're not." Brittany chirps in nudging Santana.

"Fine you're not." Santana rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Whipped," coughed Kurt who had been pretty quiet. He was happy for them, he really was, but he wished it was him and Blaine getting married. He was jealous of how the two girls had an amazing relationship that they didn't seem to have to even work at. Seeing Brittany so happy holding both of her daughters with Santana standing behind her with her arms wrapped around Brittany's waist made him wish he had this.

Pam, Maria, Steve, Carlos and Mr. Shue lead everyone out to a bus that would take them to the court house. Santana was about to sit next to Brittany when Quinn dragged her to the back.

"Listen Santana I'm going to say this cause no one else had the balls to and Brittany's my best friend. If you hurt her I'll break your dick off." Quinn threatened.

"Don't worry I'd totally let you if I ever hurt her. She's my life Q I'd kill myself if I hurt her. Damn it Q, how can my life revolve around her. She's all I think about we're only eighteen." Santana said twiddling her thumbs.

"S, don't worry she's your world cause one you're soul mates and two you two have two gorgeous daughters." Quinn reassured her knowing full well that it was wedding jitters talking.

**I hope everyone likes this chapter not a lot happens but it needed to be in here. The next chapter should be really funny I think I have two more chapters left, but I might make it three.**


	13. A Wedding, Honeymoon and Graduation

When they arrived at the court house all the men went with Santana while the girls and the twins went with Brittany. Santana stood in front of the judge in a three piece black suit with Puck standing next to her and the rest of the boys in line except for Artie. He was sitting next to Mr. Shue and their parents.

The music started playing and the glee girls walked in one by one and Emily. Quinn was the last one out carrying out both Belinda and Caja. Brittany walked out in a beautiful white dress that was low cut and clung tightly to her.

Santana along with everyone else couldn't take their eyes off of Brittany. She catches her breath as Brittany walked towards her. She couldn't believe that this beautiful, amazing woman was all hers for the rest of their lives. That she was going to be her wife. When Brittany finally reached her she grabbed Brittany's hand.

Brittany the whole time she walked towards the judge and Santana she couldn't take her eyes off Santana. The sleek black suit that she was wearing turned the blonde on so much she was sure that her underwear was ruined. She couldn't get her mind out of the gutter thinking of leading Santana around the room by her tie.

"You look stunning." Santana whispered as the turned to face the judge.

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now." Brittany whispers too before turning her attention to the judge.

The judge married them and said "I now pronounce you wife and wife you may kiss the bride."

Brittany leapt into Santana's arms kissing her. They stood there for several minutes Santana holding Brittany as Brittany passionately kisses her. When they finally come up for air everyone cheered.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0**

Carlos got the girls the honeymoon suite at the Hilton and Pam and Maria agreed to watch their daughters for two days.

Santana picked Brittany up and carried her into the suite bridal style.

"I love you wifey." Brittany whispers as Santana walked them over to the bed.

"I love you too wife." Santana said gently setting her down on the bed. "Now may I please make love to my gorgeous wife?" she smirked straddling her wife.

"San you know you don't have to ask especially tonight." Brittany said unbuttoning her pants. "Oh by the way you in a suit is totally a turn on just to let you know."

"Hum maybe I'll have to acquire some more boyish clothes if it's going to turn you on." Santana smirked pulling the dress over Brittany's head.

They finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion at six in the morning after having gone at it for eight fucking amazing hours. Brittany was glad that she didn't actually have to get up cause she couldn't walk after having Santana pound her for that long. If Santana was honest which she only really is to Brittany her dick was rather sore too from all that fucking.

At noon they were still in bed butt naked cuddling together.

"Can you believe we only have a month left of school." Santana asked staring up at the ceiling.

Brittany shifted putting her chin on Santana's chest so she could look at her. While Santana looked down at her.

"I'm going to miss our glee friends, but I'm glad I'll always have you." Brittany said smiling up at her.

"Yeah it's just I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a grown up." Santana vocalized her greatest fear.

"I don't know about you, but I'd say we're doing a fine job as grown ups already. We both go to school jobs along with raising two amazing daughters. I think that's pretty darn grown up don't you." Brittany said as Santana pulled her to kiss her.

"It sure is B, it sure is."

"Good now we can talk about a more pressing matter." Brittany said snuggling deeper into Santana.

"Oh god what is it this time?" Santana heaved cursing that she couldn't get up to ignore the pout that always came along with Brittany's crazy ideas. Once she pouted Santana never could say no to her.

"Oh Sanny quite worrying it's nothing bad just that Quinn is totally gay for Rachel." Brittany said and Santana shot up.

"What! No, no not possible." Santana said starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down hun, they've had a secret thing going on for a few months now." Brittany calmly told her.

"Really Fabray and Berry. I can't see it." Santana shook her head not wanting to believe it.

"Santana Lopez-Pierce don't you dare doubt me. I'm right and we are going to help them so shut up and start coming up with ideas." Brittany said putting her foot down.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are when you boss me around?" Santana asked climbing on top of her pressing her throbbing erection to her wife's thigh.

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

It was graduation day. Santana had never been more happy. Today was the day that she would finally be free and in one day she'd get an a plane to New York with her wife and two daughters never having to come back except to visit for a few mother and father to arrive.

Brittany was trying to decide what to wear underneath her cap and gown. It had sort of surprised her a little that she had passed, but figured that's because Santana had help a lot not wanting to be stuck in Ohio. She would have felt horrible if she would have held Santana back cause she knew that her wife wouldn't have left without her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00**

"Figgins fell ill so I'm stepping in as speaker at this graduation. I'm Sue Sylvester for those idiots who don't know me. We will not be letting any of our pathic students actually speak cause who knows what they'd say. Trust me I'm saving everyone a lot of brain cells here." Everyone laughed and many were thankful cause with Sue in charge this graduation would go much faster.

"God why didn't someone warn me Sue would be in charge I wouldn't have come." Quinn whispers into Santana's ear.

"It's okay Q I don't think she's still holding a grudge that you quite the Cheerios and never returned." Santana whispered back and Rachel who was sitting next to Quinn glared at her.

Since Brittany had told her that Rachel and Quinn were into each other she had watched them. And had to give it up to her wife she was right. She hated to lose or be wrong, but this time it wasn't that bad as when she told Brittany she was right. They went at it in the kitchen for two hours before Belinda started crying and Brittany left to breast feed her.

"As many of you know I am the coach of the six time defending National Champion Cheerios. The first two years that this class was here I had one Quinn Fabray as my head Cheerio until she got pregnant and I was forced to let her go. In the end she only won one title with the Cheerios, but she had grown up so much over the last three years. I know you may be wondering why I'd speaking about individual students it's because Quinn is the head of what came to be known as the Unholy Trinity." several students chuckled while others shuddered.

"The other two in the Unholy Trinity have always come as a pair, but I'm pretty sure we all know that by this time." Sue chuckled as did the whole graduating class along with half of the parents. "As I was saying Brittany and Santana also known as Brittana have been my most loyal Cheerios being my stars for four years winning four National Championships. Santana took over as Head Cheerio when I kicked Quinn out and I've never regretted my decision. As many of you may be asking why I'd let Brittany who also got pregnant stay on the team you need to know several things. One she told me as soon as she found out. Second the babies are Santana's and as they were dating I couldn't kick Brittany out without losing Santana as well. Third Brittany is the best chorographer I've ever met."

"God I think she actually likes you." Quinn whispered.

"Same of you may be wondering how Santana could get Brittany pregnant who am I kidding everyone already knows so don't ask. Now that they're leaving I can finally say they are my favorite Cheerios of all time. Thank you ladies for the four National Championships and all the comedic times especially you Brittany." Sue says smiling.

When Santana gets called up to receive her diploma her parents and Britts stand up clapping loudly as does all the underclassmen who came to make sure she was really graduating. When Brittany was called up she skipped up her parents and Santana's cheered. One of the jocks sitting four seats down and two rows up from Santana cat called. Santana stood up and dived forward getting a good punch on him before Puck and Mike peeled her off of him.

By the time they finally got Santana back to her seat Brittany skipped down the aisle and plopped herself on Santana's lap. No one said anything none of the students wanted to upset the already fuming Latina and Sue knew better than to tell Brittany to move cause if she did then the Latina would be able attack. The Lopez's were mortified by their daughter's actions while the Pierce's couldn't help, but laugh it was so Santana.

"Santana I can't believe-" Carlos started until he was cut off by Belinda smacking him in the face.

"See dad even my daughter agrees that I was in the right to defend my wife." Santana huffed taking both of her daughters.

"Mr. L you know there's no stopping her when she gets a head full of steam." Brittany laughed taking Caja from Santana, kissing her wife on the cheek.

"Quinn get over here we need a picture with you too." Pam shouted over to her.

"They've all grown up so much since freshman year." Judy Fabray says walking over to Pam and Maria.

"Yeah when they all became friends I would never had guessed my daughter and Brittany would be married and had twins when she graduated." Maria sighed smiling at all three girls.

"Well I have to say that with the two pregnancy's and everything else they have faced I can't believe they all got into amazing colleges." Pam smiled putting an arm around each woman.

**Well only one more chapter left yes so sad, but don't worry I'm planning on writing a sequel at some point. Sorry for the lack of sexy times during their short lived honeymoon, but I hate writing them. I might come back through later and add it, but for that's what you get. This part seemed a little rushed to me, but I'm tired and just wanted to finish it. Oh and I hope you all enjoyed Sue's speech and Santana's rage issues. **


	14. The End or Just the New Beginning

The glee graduation party was held at Rachel's house. By the time Brittany and Santana finally arrived after putting their daughter's to sleep and give Emily strict instructions if they woke up everyone was already there. At first Santana hadn't wanted to leave them with Emily, but finally Brittany had convinced her that Emily being fourteen she could take care of them for a few hours.

"It's about time you arrived." Rachel slurred already drunk.

"Rachel what have I said about touching me." Santana said spinning out of Rachel's embrace.

Santana settles down on the couch down in the basement with Quinn watching Rachel sing with Blaine. Brittany was dancing with Mike for perhaps the last time ever and everyone was in awe of them.

"This is so not how I thought my life would be." Santana sighed watching Brittany glide across the floor.

"Yeah who would have thought you'd first be gay then end up with a pregnant girlfriend who you happened to get pregnant with your dick. Only to find out your having twins and then both you and Brittany get into New York colleges close together." Quinn said. "Oh yeah and you married your best friend."

"That's about it. What about you? You went from Head Cheerio to pregnant teen to lesbian law student going to Yale." Santana said looking at her waiting for a response.

"I'm not...I'm not." Quinn said looking around to see if anyone else heard.

"Please Q from one former closeted lesbian to another it's so much better out of the closet." Santana told her.

"It's not that it's just I'm scared." Quinn admitted. "Thought I have to say I'm surprised you realized."

"To be honest Brittany actually told me." Santana smiled glancing over at her wife who was still dancing with Mike.

"Typical you never could see anything and B sees it all." Quinn shook her head.

Santana was about to say something when Brittany leapt onto her lap and kissed her. When they finally broke apart Santana had a dopy grin on her face and Quinn laughed. Santana glared at her.

"Love is a good look for you S." Quinn says.

"Love would look good on you too Q." Brittany said her arms wrapped around Santana's neck. "Why don't you go talk to Rachel." she innocently says.

"What! No! I don't like Berry." Quinn shudders.

"Give it up Q, yes you do. You like her and trust me that feeling ain't going away." Santana says looking into Brittany's deep blue eyes.

"Yeah Quinn, she likes you too. Now go talk to her." Brittany says kicking her off the couch.

Brittany sighs and snuggles farther into Santana. She's content to just lay there with Santana not a care in the world. No kids to check on or disturb their peaceful snuggle time. Sure she loves her daughters, but sometimes she just wants to have alone time with Santana. This is the first time since the girls have been born that they've gone out. While she can tell Santana's worried she's also having a good time. The four rum and cokes that she's had aren't lost on Brittany who still can't drink cause she's breast feeding. She's not upset that Santana's drinking in fact she told her to. It was after all not every day you graduate from high school.

Santana smiles down at her wife. She can't figure out how she got so damn lucky. Not only does Brittany let her drink, but she doesn't tell her to stop. Because of this Santana promises herself to never be drunk around the girls or come home smashed. She wants to treat Brittany the way she deserves which to Santana is that she should have everything and anything she wants and Santana plans on doing this for her.

At eleven thirty Santana picks up Brittany and headed for the door. Her sleeping wife firmly in her arms.

"Wait where the fuck are you going? It's too early to make an exit." Puck shouted handing his joint to Lauren.

"Shh, she's asleep asshole." Santana whispers. "And we can't party all night anymore we have kids plus we leave for New York tomorrow."

"Nooo you can't go." Puck whined. "Who's going to go to the strip clubs with me?"

"San hasn't gone to a strip club with you in over a year and she won't be going to any every again." mumbled Brittany turning in Santana arms to face Puck.

"Yeah Puck I've got the only woman I'll ever need right here." Santana said tightening her grip on Brittany as everyone came to see what the commotion was.

"Well glee losers this is the last time I'll be seeing you for hopefully a long time." Santana smiled.

"I'll miss you all." Brittany cried getting out of Santana's arms and hugging everyone.

"Keep in touch." Mike called out.

"Don't hurt your girl Satan." Mercedes started.

"Or we'll hurt you." Kurt finished.

"I'll come see you when I get to Yale." Quinn promised winking at the two girls as she had her arms around Rachel.

"Later losers,"

"Bye,"

And with that Santana said goodbye to Lima. Starting her life in New York with her gorgeous dancer wife and two amazing daughters.

"You can't be serious B," Santana says as they get on the plane.

"I guess I'll have to try a different kind."

"B, what about Juilliard?"

"Don't worry hun, hey I hope it's a boy."

**So I'm going to write a sequel but it will take some time as I'm currently writing three other stories and after that I have some more game shows but I promise to write a sequel I hope to have started it in about a month. It takes me a while to get stories up as I hand write everything before typing it out. I'll try to get to the sequel as soon as possible as this is one of my favorite stories that I've written.**


End file.
